


Lover, Please

by HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120



Series: Mini fics [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (I had to break away from FOB fics for a bit), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120/pseuds/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are watching a movie and Blurryface makes Ty cry. This is just fluff really. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

(Josh's POV)

 

"Josh!" Tyler yells from the living room. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" I am sitting in the room in our house that is like a mini studio, drum set, microphones, guitars, and of course Ty's beloved ukulele. 

 

"Sure, what're we gonna watch?" I respond. 

 

"I was thinking "You've Got Mail"." He replies. Oh, nostalgia I think as I get up from the desk I'm sitting at.

 

"Yeah, I'll watch it with you," I tell him when I enter the living room where he's bending over to get the movie off of the shelf on our wall. I sit on the sofa and wait for him to load the movie into the DVD player before he sits down next to me and puts his head on my shoulder. We make it about halfway through the movie before I fall asleep. 

 

"Josh, josh," I hear faintly as I open my eyes to see Tyler shaking me awake. "the movie is over," he continues, his voice sounds oddly dry. I look over at the clock on the wall to my right. 6:48 pm, it says. I look back at Tyler who is about to open his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. 

 

"Tyler, are you okay?" I ask after I turn a light on to see his eyes red and puffy, and his cheeks stained with tears. He looks down.

 

"No, I'm not," he says, more tears draining from his eyes, "H-he told me no one cares, he t-told me I'm not good enough, he told me I should just die."

 

"I care, you are good enough, I love you, don't die," I tell him. It breaks my heart to see him in this state. I pull him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder. "Please never forget how much I love you, Tyler, you're my everything, my whole life.".

 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this so often. I love you too." He says and squeezes tighter. I pull back a little bit to kiss him on the forehead. 

 

"Never be sorry, none of this is your fault. Blurryface isn't your fault." I tell him rubbing his back to calm him. "Blurryface isn't your fault," I say again as a whisper. We sit there hugging for awhile until he stops shaking and crying. We can make it through this, I know we can, I think to myself.


End file.
